


whatever

by troubledsouls



Category: Twenty One Pilots
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-09
Updated: 2016-08-09
Packaged: 2018-08-07 14:34:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 58
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7718581
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/troubledsouls/pseuds/troubledsouls





	whatever

birthdays are supposed to be great, so tyler isnt really sure why he wants to die so badly. 

maybe it’s because he’s selfish, because he’s upset he hasn’t gotten what he wants. he’s a fucking shit person for that, he supposes. 

he almost throws up his dinner after he eats, but doesn’t. it’s too much energy, after all.


End file.
